Percy Jackson and the Legion of Myths
by GodofDrakons
Summary: Book 1: Percy Jackson Assassin of Chaos. This is book 2 and now six months later the Legion has been put together and contains twelve main people three from each side and they all have their camps or whatever with them as well as the gods. Now they are preparing for the war against Order and whoever else he brings with him. Rated M for some material and cussing and gore
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys here's the sort of prologue to Percy Jackson and the Legion of Myths this book will take place six months later and for those who don't know what's going on read the first book in my bio. Anyway here's the prologue.**

Prologue

 _Previously on Percy Jackson Assassin of Chaos_

Annabeth cheated on Percy with Zeus's new son Derek because she was scared Percy was going to abandon her after learning that she was pregnant with his child. Percy found them and was crushed and felt betrayed so he ran away and made his way to the Brooklyn Bridge, while on the bridge an old man followed him that old man stopped Percy from committing suicide and turned out to be Chaos creator of all things. Chaos recruited Percy to be on the Council of Powers. Percy spent a long long time in different realms, dimensions and worlds but it all added up to five years on Earth. Meanwhile on Earth everyone was searching for Percy since they wanted Annabeth's child Lucy to have her father around. But everything was stopped since Ouranus the sky primordial god started returning and a new war was on its way. Percy now known as Frost was a highly skilled assassin and second most powerful being ever. Chaos told him that he and the council had to go to earth to help. Percy didn't want to but Regan aka Moon got him to go. While on Earth Regan and Percy ended up becoming fuck buddies but things changed when Percy found out he was the father to Lucy. Regan told Annabeth Frost's secret that he is Percy a few days later there was a battle Annabeth then let Frost know that she knew hw was Percy. During the battle Derek tried to kill Percy but Annabeth saved him but barely made it. Derek ran and went missing for a few weeks while searching for him Percy and Annabeth became closer again. Then they found Derek and Derek revealed that Chaos's brother Order had escaped his prison realm and had resurrected Ouranus while raising an army full of Order followers but was careful to not use Order's name. Percy got mad killed Derek and started playing the pronoun as well until finally Zeus got angry and demanded to know what was going on. Percy told them that they needed to form a special legion. Specifically, the Legion of Myths which was supposed to have Greeks, Romans, Egyptians and Norse people in it and that they could defeat Order. Now six months later the Legion has been put together and contains twelve main people three from each side and they all have their camps or whatever with them as well as the gods. Now they are preparing for the war against Order and whoever else he brings with him.

 **Alright guys here's the Prologue the first chapter may be out tomorrow or Saturday, anyway hope you guys enjoy this and remember to leave what you'd like to see as well as what you think of it. Bye**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so here's the official first chapter of Percy Jackson and the Legion of Myths. I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a review of what you think.**

Chapter 1

 _Percy's POV_

It has been six months since we learned of Order and his plan, since then Chaos has given the leaders of the Legion and some others full immortality. The leaders of the Legion of three members from each group me, Annabeth, and Luke are representing the Greeks. Jason, Reyna, and Frank are representing the Romans. Carter, Sadie and Zia represent the Egyptians and Magnus, Regan and **(since Magnus Chase hasn't come out yet I am just gonna put an OC right now but will change it when the book does come out)** Gregor represent the Norse. All of us have our camps or whatever behind us and training all together as well as with the Chaos Army.

It was hard at first to get along but after a few tries we were finally able to work together as well as not threaten to kill one another. Annabeth has been working harder than ever now since I appointed her head of battle strategies and all that stuff. Being a mother adds to that so she's always busy and stressed all the time. So that is why today I have Lucy training with some other kids since everyone needs to know how to fight now as well as having Regan and Sadie work on the things that Annabeth has been working on.

Let me explain now me and Annabeth have gone back to dating for the past six months, I have also taken up the role of a father as well. But today was the day I was going to propose to her so then we can finally be married. I was nervous as fuck but we do already have a child and to be honest we're not 100% sure we'll make it out alive so it's best to do it now. Piper and Rachel helped me set up the spot by the beach so that I can take Annabeth to it and propose.

I was on my way now to get Annabeth but I had to stop by the arena first to make sure Lucy was doing alright and see how well everyone else was doing. When I looked in I saw Luke training Lucy by themselves so I went over to talk to them.

"Hey there Lucy."

"Dadda!" she then ran over to me dropping her little sword.

"Hey Perc, I was just showing Lucy how to fight with her sword properly."

"That's funny I showed her how to fight with one first."

"Well she needed to learn from the best." Luke said with a smirk.

"Haha, funny Luke that's really funny."

"Yeah, but you should go and get Annabeth for your big date tonight."

"Right. Thanks bye Lucy."

"Bye dadda."

I then ran off to find Annabeth arguing with Sadie and Regan telling them that she had to stay and work. I ran up and got Annabeth out of there by dragging her kicking and cursing at me, Regan and Sadie. After calming her down and taking her to the spot she was speechless.

"Seaweedbrain, I'm impressed that you could do this all by yourself."

"Well I did have help from Piper and Rachel as well as Silena, but other than that I did do a good job."  
"Yes you did now what's the occasion or what do you want?"

"Well Annabeth Chase I would like to ask you something." I said getting on one knee.

"What are you doing Percy?"  
"Annabeth Chase, we have been through rough times together and there was that whole me hating you but loving you thing and Chaos thing but putting that in the past. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone besides Lucy of course. But what I am trying to say is will you Annabeth Chase marry me?"

"Percy…"

 **Short but hey I'm working on it, I have a lot of characters to do, and next chapter you will see the Legion in action for sure. Anyway thanks for reading and leave a review.**

 **P.S. *evil laugh* I have left you people with a big cliff hanger**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while school has just been a lot to deal with. So here is the chapter you guys having been waiting for.**

Chapter 2

 _Annabeth's POV_

I can't believe Percy just proposed to me, we've only been back together for six months and we still are having a hard time getting back to everything. I do love him though and we do have Lucy, he clearly still loves me and thinks that we can do it.

"Yes! Yes Seaweed Brain I'll marry you."  
I then threw my arms around him and kissed him, he then put my ring on my finger and after looking at it I instantly fell in love with it. We then finished dinner and he explained to me how he had help to set all this together. We also talked about the wedding and the whole plan for it and when we wanted it.

We didn't get back to Percy's own personal cabin that was like the Chaos cabin until around midnight. By then we were too tired to celebrate our engagement with some fun in bed so we just went to sleep. The next morning, I showed everyone my ring and told my parents who were super excited for me and Percy. Everything was going well until Luke ran up to me and told me that they just saw an army of monsters and other things and that they are definitely with Order. I ran off and told Percy who then told me to get Lucy and stay in his cabin. For once I listened to him and did as he told me. As I me and Lucy were running I heard screams and as soon as I locked the door to Percy's cabin the whole ground shook and I heard explosions.

 _Percy's POV_

I just told Annabeth to stay in my cabin with Lucy knowing that Order's army was not going to take prisoners. Me, Magnus, Jason, and Carter led our people into battle while the girls made sure all the children got away safe stayed in the back to set up our secret weapon which was a missile launcher that had Chaos Bomb tip missiles.

As we ran into battle it was only about 3 minutes in and I saw that Luke got stabbed and was laying on the ground screaming then one by one we were getting picked off. I then saw that who I believed was Loki Norse god of trickery and his followers were the ones picking us off.

I radioed to Reyna that it was time to set off the missiles. The next thing I knew half of the army was gone but still a lot of powerful being were left. It was getting hard to keep track of everything and I then felt a pain in my side and saw that I had been stabbed.

Everything started getting fuzzy and I fell to the ground, I was starting to get confused wondering how this is happening. I then started to see black dots everywhere and then I blacked out.

I woke up and saw that Camp Half-Blood was completely destroyed the Big House was burning and so were all of the Cabins. I couldn't believe it, I got up and realized that I was now healed. I then also saw the fallen bodies of others, I checked and was glad to see who else survived besides me, Luke, Magnus, and Carter since we were immortal. I then ran to my cabin, happy to see that it and the Chaos cabin were the only ones still up. As I ran up I yelled saying it was safe to come out. Then just about everyone came out and looking horrible, Annabeth ran up to me tears in her eyes from seeing everything that happened.  
"Percy what are we going to do now? I just received an Iris Message and everyone's camps were destroyed even the Egyptians many bases.

"We are going to figure this out, we'll find somewhere new, but first I have to speak with Chaos. Can you go help everyone else and make sure the kids don't see the dead bodies?"

"Yes."

I then kissed her and went into my office to call Chaos and talk to him about the army and how we only the Legion and their people are going to find a new place until we find the mole in the Chaos Army.

 **Well there it was finally. I'm sorry it took so long school has just been busy I'll try to post more often but expect short chapters. Anyway leave a review and thanks for reading. Bye**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys for the long wait but here is the new chapter. And since Magnus Chase has come out Sam will replace Gregor.**

Chapter 3

 _Percy's POV_

It's been three months since the Order's attacks and since then we have built a new camp for all demigods and magicians and whatever. We are now trying to find Norse demigods and train them, we have help from the elves and dwarves as well as other creatures. After my talk with Chaos we both agreed that only us demigods, magicians, gods, elves, dwarves and other creatures that we know that are friends know the location of this camp, because of that we now have no Chaos soldiers except for Regan, Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, and me. Annabeth has since been training with Regan and I one on one as well as being Lucy's mother. Chiron was severely injured in the battle and Dionysus is no longer stuck with being at the camp so I am now the leader of the new camp.

Since I've become the leader things have been going at a pretty quick pace for one thing a lot of the Hephaestus children and dwarves have come up with a lot of new weapons and traps. The elves and the Apollo kids have been training more people with the bow and arrow as well as crossbows. Everything has been running smoothly and with our scouts finding several of Order's camps we should be able to attack at least one by the end of the month.

 _Annabeth's POV_

 _9:00pm (Percy and Annabeth's house)_

I was in the middle of folding clothes and Iris messaging Sam, Halgi, and Odin about my new plans on getting some of the einherjar to help us out as and train with us since not all of us can go to Valhalla. I was then interrupted by a knock on my door and Percy's head poking in.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No we were just about done. Come in."

"Hello Sam, Halgi, and Lord Odin." Percy said looking a bit embarrassed.

"We were just talking about letting some einherjar help train with us and fight with us in our attack on Base 34."

"And as I have said Mrs. Jackson I still do not believe this is a good idea these warriors are meant for Ragnorak." Halgi said clearly pissed off.

"Order will bring Ragnorak and even more destruction so we should let some einherjar help us here at the camp." Sam had said to Halgi.

"I will not listen to what you have to say daughter of Loki."

"Enough you too! I will allow some of the einherjar help out Mr. Jackson's camp and I am having you be put under Mr. and Mrs. Jackson's service and will do anything they ask." Odin said.

"Oh! You don't have to do that Lord Odin." I said

"I think I should for you have helped save many of my children and you are helping prevent Ragnorak for a bit longer so your welcome and now goodnight."

And with that the Iris Message was done and I looked at Percy who clearly was wanting my full attention.

"Yes Percy? What do you want?"

"Is Lucy asleep?"

"Yes. She has been for the past hour."

"Then I think you and me should have some time to ourselves." He said seductively and showing that he clearly wanted to have with me.

"I don't know, I am pretty tired and have little energy left from today." I told him teasingly.

He picked me up and threw me on our bed which caused all the folded clothes to fall off. He got on top of me and started kissing me gently on my lips and then on my check, neck and then got to where my shirt stopped him from going any further. Just as I was about to take my shirt off and give him what he desperately needed there was a loud commotion outside that got my attention as well as Percy's.

Percy stood up and saw a bunch of Ares kids having a bonfire and a strength contest with some of the other campers. Percy dismissed it and got back on top of me and started where he left off by taking of my shirt for him. As he saw my breasts he smiled and went on to give me the pleasure I deserve.

I woke up with Percy gone and me assuming Lucy was with Chiron and the other young kids at our own little school. I got up and took a shower remembering the events from last night, it had felt like we were just two people that love each other and not that the end of the world was near. After I got out and got dressed I went off to make sure the einherjar get here and that they were told that this place is not the same as Valhalla and that there is no killing one another.

 **All right so a little short and I am sorry it took so long it will for a while and any chapters will be a bit short. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so here's a new chapter, hope you guys enjoy it, if you want me to continue this then leave a review of what you thought of the chapter and or suggestions for what I should add or do.**

Chapter 4

 _Annabeth's POV_

As I got to Valhalla which was way nicer than I expected it be, I found Helgi and the group of einherjar that will help us out, those included Magnus's floor and other's. After explaining the situation and telling them that it is not okay to kill one another even though they will be granted immortality once they get to the camp. I then informed Helgi that was all that I needed and that he can get back to his job.

When we got back Magnus's friends saw him and they ran off catching up and talking asking what to do. I decided that I should check on Percy and see how he's been doing with training some of the new campers. When I got there Percy was gone and they told me that he was called in for an important meeting with Odin, Frey, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Osiris and Isis. I knew that I should probably go and see if he needs help since I've been dealing with a lot of the "godly" stuff. As I waked into the meeting I saw holograms of the gods with Percy, Piper, Carter and Sam in front of them discussing whether we are ready to attack Order's base. Poseidon noticed me and interrupted Piper.

"Annabeth, we're sorry for starting without you we didn't know how long it would take you to gather the einherjar."

"Oh, that's fine, well I'm here now do you mind if you catch me up?"

"No not all."

After being caught up we then finished with the decision of holding the attack for another month. As we were leaving Percy grabbed me by the elbow and took me back to our house. He then dragged me to our room and laid me on our bed.

"Percy! Not right now!" I said shocked

"Oh come on Annabeth, last night was amazing, can we please do it again." He asked with his big green eyes.

"Fine."

 **Warning LEMON is now starting, if you don't want to read then skip until you see bold again.**

As soon as I said those words he took off my shirt and bra in one swift movement. He grabbed both of my breasts and started massaging them. He then started kissing me starting at the lips then moving down to my neck. I got his shirt off and started rubbing his back as kissed more passionately towards my breasts. He got up and took off my pants seeing my soaked panties, he then took them off too and leaned down to kiss my wet clit. I started moaning from the pleasure and lost control and completely drenched my husband's face. He started laughing and got up to wipe his face off. When he did I grabbed his pants and pulled them down seeing his hard dick make a tent with his boxers. When he turned to look at me I took his boxers off and grabbed his hard member and put it in my mouth. I started to suck and move my tongue around, as I did so he started to move more into me, I gladly took it and started to rapidly blow him. Before he came I took it out of my mouth and laid him down on the bed, I then got on top of him and started to slowly ride him. As I went on I sped up and started to bounce up and down on top of him. As I did he would grab my breasts and play with them. Soon enough though he came inside me and after taking his hot cum I collapsed on top of him and fell asleep.

 **THE END OF THE LEMON RETURN HERE IF YOU SKIPPED IT.**

 _Magnus's POV (A new pov)_

After seeing my floor mates from Valhalla I went off to find Sam and see what she was up to. I still don't know what to think of us since we aren't dating but yet we both know of one another's feeling towards each other. I walked through the courtyard and found Sam talking to that Egyptian girl Sadie I think and with the Piper. As I got closer Sam noticed me and the three girls quickly dispersed.

"Hey Magnus"

"Hey Sam, so uh are you doing anything right now?" I asked nervously

"No, why do you want to do something?"

"Yeah, I uh wanted to know if you wanted to go to Olympus and watch a movie in their godly movie theater."

"Sure, I'd love to."

I was shocked that she would actually want to do something like that with me but I went with it and we went through the portal that lead to Olympus. Olympus was nothing like Asgard, for one it looked modern but not as modern as Asgard, it also had lots of statues of Apollo and Ares which I found odd. But other than that it looked like any other city besides the giant classic Greek building on the highest point of the area that clearly screamed "GODS MEET HERE EVERY THURSDAY'S AT SEVEN". As we walked around and tried to find the movies we talked about what's been going on and stuff like that. I hadn't realized until we got to the theater that Sam had been holding my hand the whole time.

After the movie was over it was around 8:30 so we went back to camp and had dinner with the other's. Annabeth looked happier and not as stressed as she usual does which seemed odd. When we sat down Sam started talking to Piper and Annabeth so it was just me and Percy, we hadn't talked a lot since Camp Half-Blood got destroyed. So I tried my best to keep a conversation with him which was easier than I thought. As we talked he asked me about Sam and if we were a thing or not. I explained the whole situation and told me that she clearly wants me to ask her out, he explained that Annabeth was kind of the same way as well when they first became friends. I decided to take his advice and ask her on a proper date tomorrow after lunch.

 _Luke's POV_

Everyone seemed to be having a fun time at dinner, it was clear Annabeth and Percy fucked by the way Annabeth was acting. Since the loss of Camp Half-Blood I've found it harder to socialize with others since I'm still known as the Kronos's bitch by a few half-bloods. Regan and me have recently started sleeping together since she and Percy aren't a thing anymore. She's a nice girl and everything I'm just not sure I'm ready for a relationship right now and I've told her this and she's agreed it is not the best time for one. It's not like we'll never be together it's just the whole world having the possibility of ending put's a bit of a damper on the whole dating thing for us that is. I was getting so lost in thought that I didn't notice that Percy was asking me if we had any good news from the scouts until Regan nudged me.

"Yes, we are glad to say that there is another base that is 2 miles from Base 38 that is a bit bigger but should be easier to take a hold of."

"Thank you Luke, now cheers, for we shall take those bases in one month!"

 **Well there you guys go, how'd you guys like this chapter I gave you both two new POV's as well as some MagnusxSam. And that small lemon. Anyway leave a review of what I should or add in the upcoming chapters and what you think of the story so far.**


End file.
